Hetalia Poetry
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Hetalia characters writing poetry! (Angst, Swearing, Self Harm, Sexual Themes, The Holocaust, Death, Suicidal Thoughts...etc.)
1. It's All My Fault (Germany)

I have seen true evil

I have seen pure hatred

I have seen millions,

Millions of dead innocents' bodies

Lying in bloodied pits

I have seen stoves

Stoves to cook bodies

I have seen gas chambers

Disguised as showers

They didn't know…

They didn't know they'd die

Some were children

Some were young adults

Women, men…

All innocent

Men

Men laughing at the death

Laughing at the death of humans

Of innocents

I have seen true evil

And it was all my fault


	2. Sing A Song And Smile (Italy)

Sing a song and smile  
Why?  
It's worth the while  
Don't be shy

It's all you have left, anyway  
The war has left you depressed  
And civilians to decay  
It's left your former allies stressed

You surrendered, you coward  
And Germany won't even speak out of sadness  
He thought he'd be left empowered  
But all that was left from the war was madness

Japan is tired and weak  
And growing weaker  
Neither will he speak  
And he seems even meaker

So sing a song and smile  
It's all you can do  
Don't be hostile  
Just fake joy like you always do 


	3. A Simple Haiku (Japan)

Pretty flowers dance  
In the glowing soft sunlight  
And I think of him

Is it wrong to love?  
He is a beautiful man  
He has soft green eyes

Brown curls frame his face  
His eyes make me love him more  
His golden skin glows

He is a kind man  
One of little words and cares  
Yet extremely wise

Philosophical  
He is oddly quiet at times  
But I love him still

* * *

**I hate writing haiku! Augh! I feel like I can't really do anything! I don't feel free when writing haiku. But I did it anyway, because I feel like Japan would do it. Also, it's Japanese. **


	4. I Wish To See My Mother (Greece)

Where do we go when we die?  
Can a man ever truly die?  
Is his spirit left,  
On earth?  
Or is there Heaven and Hell?  
Will He be waiting for me?  
If Heaven exists,  
Is my mother there?  
Will I see her when I die?

If Heaven exists  
Will my mother get there?  
She was a wonderful woman, yes  
But she fought and she killed  
She did everything to protect me

Does sexuality matter?  
If it does, I won't go to Heaven  
I've embraced both men and women  
And even people who are neither  
I have drank menstrual blood  
Will that change anything after life?

I hope it doesn't  
I want to see my mother again  
Whether we meet in Heaven, Hell or somewhere in between  
I wish to see my mother 


	5. Stop Asking (Canada)

I'm Matthew Williams  
I'm a person  
I'm a blonde  
I'm a man  
I'm a Canadian  
America is my twin brother  
I'm Canada  
I'm a country  
I'm a nation  
So please stop asking me  
Who I am


	6. Let's Make Tea (Germany)

He's gone now  
That sweet innocent man  
How could he disavow,  
Myself and you, Japan?

He's left us  
I don't blame him  
We're losing and thus,  
He left on a whim

He ran  
He ran far away from me  
He may be a cowardly man,  
But it made sense to flee

I've killed so many  
He was in hell  
So come, let's make tea  
Let's listen to the noon bell

Let's laugh and smile like we used to  
Let's smile as if it were before the war,  
Before the skies were colored a dark grey hue  
This war we should ignore

Let's have fun like we once did  
Let's sit in the garden  
Frowning I forbid  
As the skies glow golden 


	7. A Message To My Kleiner Bruder (Prussia)

I'm sorry, Bruder  
I'm so, so sorry  
You'll be on your own now  
I know you can survive, though  
You can do it  
I love you

I don't ask of much  
But I really do  
Don't forget me  
Allow me to always remain in your heart  
Don't forget my culture  
Carry on the German race  
Don't blame yourself  
For what I did  
Take care of yourself  
Make friends  
You were always a lonely little boy  
You never had many friends  
Don't be lonely  
Take care of Japan  
He feels very guilty  
Stay away from America  
But respect him  
And treat him kindly  
Be cautious of others  
While still allowing them to get close  
Let go sometimes  
Have fun  
You can't take yourself too seriously  
If fighting is necessary  
Then fight  
Be a dreamer  
Be an optimist  
Don't forget your past  
But don't repeat it  
Remember your culture  
And where you came from  
Remember that sometimes  
Even the bravest of men start crying and trembling  
However, brave men don't cry  
When they have a job to do  
They cry after everything is said and done  
Don't ever tell yourself that you're weak  
Even if you might lose your military  
Never tell yourself you can't win a fight  
You've lost your fair share  
But always try your best  
Don't be sinful  
But don't let religion get in the way of your happiness  
Love yourself,  
But don't get arrogant  
Give yourself prudence,  
But allow yourself to learn from mistakes  
Be modest  
And make sure to dress properly  
But have a bit of fun sometimes  
There's nothing wrong with sex, you know  
I hope some day  
You won't have a twisted view on sex  
I'm sorry for giving you that box of pornography, by the way  
Cook yourself good food  
Don't get sick  
I want to see you again  
But I don't want to see you too soon  
Don't die young  
Die a happy old man  
Your life won't last forever  
Nobody's does  
Even countries  
So make sure to enjoy it  
While it lasts  
Don't be sad about me  
For I'm going to die in an honorable way  
I'm going to die fighting for my country  
Fighting for you  
I love you, kleiner Bruder


	8. I Held Him Close (England)

I held him close in my arms  
Singing to him as he softly cried  
And suddenly I knew I'd be his guide  
And I knew for him, there would be a lot of harms

I know that he was a gift from God  
He was the sweetest child  
Although, he was not mild  
In some ways, he was a bit flawed

He was always very outgoing  
And a bit of a rebel  
He'd often yell  
Although he was surprisingly wise and knowing

When he was young, I had to leave  
I promised I would visit  
Food was just a whit  
And at the time, he was a bit naïve  
But when I returned,  
He had grown so strong  
But some things had gone wrong  
On me, he turned

He was a rebellious teenager,  
I blame it on that  
And soon, I had fallen flat  
He wasn't himself, he was a stranger

He won the war  
He left me,  
Despite my plea  
And I asked "what for?"

I had never felt such loneliness  
I had never felt a like emotion  
I thought he showed devotion  
And I was left hopeless 


	9. So Do I (America)

They think I'm stupid  
Unitelligent  
Illiterate and idiotic  
So do I

They think I'm loud-mouthed  
Doesn't think before speaking  
Too talkative  
So do I

They think I'm childish  
Just a warugaki that doesn't know what's going on  
Inexperienced and unwise  
So do I

They think I eat too much  
I'm fat  
And I'll die of a heart attack  
So do I

They think I'm easily scared  
I can't handle a ghost movie  
Or even fake blood  
So do I

They make fun of me  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Torture me mentally  
So do I

They think I'm arrogant  
All I know about is myself  
All I can think about is myself  
But I'm not 


	10. A Prayer (Romano)

I'm losing faith in you  
I really am  
Are you there?  
Are you deaf?  
Can you hear my pleas?  
O, My Lord  
Please listen

Help Antonio  
He doesn't know what to do  
He feigns ignorance and bliss  
But I know that he's depressed

Keep Feliciano safe  
I don't want him hurt again  
That new man, Ludwig  
Is so much like that boy that made fratello cry  
Don't let him get hurt again

Feliciano cares for Ludwig  
So don't let him get hurt either  
I treat that man so poorly  
Don't copy me  
He's a weak and hurt soul  
He's been through a lot

And as for me, My Lord  
I don't ask of anything for myself  
I can manage  
Please help Antonio,  
Feliciano and Ludwig  
Don't let them get hurt  
Care for them  
Thank you, My Lord  
Amen


	11. The Five Of Us (Sweden)

Norway is a kind soul  
He seems odd and shy  
But he's so, so nice  
He's empathetic and caring  
He's loving and warmhearted  
His country is known for mental research  
One of the first countries to have a mental hospital

Iceland is quiet  
He's grumpy and appears surly  
But he's really not  
He's sweet and brotherly  
He has good intentions  
He's known for his advanced gay rights  
And his wide acceptance of homosexuality

Denmark is loud and cheerful  
He's always optimistic  
He seems annoying  
But he's as charming as can be  
He treats everyone like a little brother  
Regardless of gender or age  
He gives freely to countries in need  
He's so generous that way

Finland is affectionate  
He seems to never be sad  
He seems childish and cowardly  
But he's anything but cowardly  
Although he is a bit childish  
He's loving and warm  
He's amazing and is known for treating women perfectly  
He was the first country to allow women to vote

And I…  
I'm Sweden  
I'm not as optimistic as they are  
I'm not as charming, brave or generous as they are  
I'm not as smart as Norway,  
As accepting as Iceland,  
As optimistic as Denmark  
Or as affectionate as Finland  
I'm just Sweden


	12. Just A Hun (Germany)

Me, I'm a person

A human I am not, though

Does the sun,

Yet shine on men like me, oh?

This face isn't made for the sun's

Golden rays

To shine upon

I really truly am crazed

I'm not a religious man

But if Heaven is real

Then there's no way I can

Can get there, that is, I feel

I thought Hell was meant for me

See, but Hell is made for souls

You see,

There's no way I have a soul

I'm a ruthless killer, I am

Gullible, idiotic and unwise

People talk of sweet nostalgia making them calm

No, nostalgia makes me cry

The images, the things I've seen

And the things I've done

Prove and mean

That I'm just a Hun

* * *

**Sorry for all the Germany related poetry. I got inspired by watching Shrek The Musical to write some poetry. Don't ask me why.**


	13. Just A Kid (Japan)

People ask me if I'm angered

Angered by that man's mistakes

I never know how to respond, honestly

I'm not, really

Not anymore, at least

I've forgiven him

The thought of that time makes me cry

But I know he was just making a foolish mistake

He panicked; he was just an inexperienced kid

He still is a kid

He's just a kid, that's all

He may be powerful, but he has no experience

Because of that, he's very dangerous

He's unpredictable as weather

And you need to watch your back around him

But his lack of experience and his youth also make him weak

They make him immature and confused

He's just a kid, that's all he is

* * *

**Thank you for reading my poetry up to this point. There will probably be a continuous yet slow flow of poetry, for whenever I decide to get emo and write angsty poetry. :3**


	14. What Could've Been (China)

I gave you my home

Food, shelter, care,

And my soul

My heart, all the love I could

I cared for you because

You were my brother

It was the right thing to do

Where did I go wrong?

Where did you go wrong?

Where did we go wrong?

No matter what I gave to you

All you wanted was solitude

Was to be away from me

I thought I could make you love me

Like the older brother I always wanted to be

But you rejected everything I ever gave you

Saying "I love you" into the dark sea

That separates us permanently

I can't give you any more love

I can't love you anymore

I guess this is it, brother

I'll grieve the loss of what could've been

Good bye to what we could've had

Good bye forever, brother


	15. But I Love Him (Greece)

I never new romantic love existed

The only love I believed in

Was mother to son

But now I see

Now he has taught me

That love exists in all kinds of ways

I thought relationships were purely for sex

I was wrong

He has shown me the light

Now he has taught me things

I never knew I never knew

I love him

I don't think he loves me

But I love him


	16. The Horrors (Poland)

"Feminine, childish, weird,

Odd, girly, immature and uncaring"

That's what they call me

They clearly don't understand

What I've seen

Only one man truly understands

The horrors that the Polish have seen

That man has seen the same horrors

But on the other side

And that man's name

Is Ludwig


End file.
